The Golden Power Fnaf Pt5 12
by ExploitIdeas
Summary: The real end to my first ever story. Please give me good support and ideas so I can keep writing shet!


The Golden Power Pt.5 ½

Night Five: Continued

The man inside the golden suit howled in pain. He tried to yank the hook out of his eye, meanwhile Freddy charged at me. "Oh shit." I said as Freddy rammed into me. The wind was knocked out of my body. I'll bet Jenny was watching on the camera. Phone Guy yanked the hook out of his eye along with the head of his suit. His eye was macerated. Freddy looked up at him. Freddy let go of me and walked up to him. Freddy stared at Phone Guy, and so did Chica and Bonnie when they gave up pounding on the doors. They ignored me, but they all stared at Phone Guy. "W-what's the matter with you guys? Kill him!" He shouted pointing at me. Bonnie walked over to me. My back was against the wall. He grabbed my arm and lifted me onto my feet. Then helped Chica take Foxy into Pirate Cove. After they came back they ripped the suit off of Phone Guy and dragged him into the backstage. I immediately grabbed the suit and shoved it back into the kitchen cupboard where I found it.

I rushed back to the office where Jenny was waiting. The backstage camera was on screen. It was covered in so much blood I couldn't see inside the room. "Oh my god…" I said slowly. "I saw what they did." Jenny said, sitting in the chair with no clear expression on her face. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." I told her. She hugged me tightly. "Is that what happens when they find us?" Jenny said. She was terrified. "No. He was a bad man. I think they wanted to help us." I said quietly. She began sobbing. I held her tightly. After she was done crying, I led her into the dining area holding my flashlight. Bonnie was sitting on the table practicing his guitar. Chica was standing outside of Pirate's Cove, and Freddy walked up to me holding my toolbox. "Fix him please…" Freddy said slowly. I took my toolbox and nodded. I walked into the cove with my flashlight. Foxy's limbs were mangled and his lower jaw was ripped off. "I'm so sorry." I said to him. Jenny was waiting outside with Freddy and the others. It took me all night to fix Foxy. I even got some upgrades done! The manager opened the door to the entrance and saw all four of the animatronics standing with me and Jenny.

He was speechless. There was no evidence of what had happened last night. I had cleaned and erased the footage. The manager said, "So… Did they finally find him?" "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He sighed. "You see, long ago before this business was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza it was Fred Bear's Family diner. After a, uhm…, incident they sold the company to us." He whistled. A tall figure with purple tear stains rolling down his face and white buttons on his torso came out of the kitchen. "This is the lost soul of a child who was murdered at Fred Bear's Family Diner. Unfortunately the murders continued. We found the bodies of the five missing children inside the suits. They asked us to let them stay there.

They wanted to get the person who murdered them. Now they can rest thanks to you." He said. Then the robots all fell to the ground lifeless. "What about that one?" I asked pointing to the Marionette. "Oh. I don't know. He doesn't really have a way to leave. He needs all the other children to be at rest." The manager said. "But… They are!" I said. We're missing one. We never found one of the children's bodies. Only the other spirits knew where he was." The manager said grimly. I started to think. Before I knew it, something was making my legs walk by themselves. They led me into a backroom. Phone Guy was stuffed inside a Freddy suit and his arm was pointing towards a power switch on the wall. "What?" I thought. "This is just the power for the building." I began to feel around the switch. There was a musty button hidden on the bottom of the panel. I rubbed off the grime to reveal it was a golden color. I pushed the button and the wall opened to reveal a hidden door.

After I walked down the spiral staircase I found the golden suit standing up, holding a dead child in its arms. I took the child and brought him back upstairs. The Marionette took the child and made the suit walk upstairs. He then put the child in the suit and they both disappeared. "So… Phone Guy was the murderer?" I asked. "He was!? I never expected that!" The manager shook my hand. He handed me my paycheck for $120, and everything was happy, blah blah blah. To make a long story short, I adopted Jenny after we figured out she was an orphan, I became manager of the company, and nothing ever went wrong again.

The End! Hope you enjoyed this story dear reader! This was my first ever story, so I am hoping that people will like it. If you have any ideas on what else I should write, please, let me know!


End file.
